Dawn of the Gnomes
by iamloveCynder
Summary: The Dark Master has unleashed his wrath upon the world to bring forth a new age of darkness. As evil spreads, Gnomeo finds himself teaming up with an unlikely ally, Juliet, his former nemesis. Together, they embark on a perilous quest to stop the Dark Master and save the world. A crossover of the world's greatest video game and movie. *When darkness falls, a hero must rise.
1. Chapter 1 - The Catacombs

**Hey, what's up everyone? Today, I'm going to be something a little different. Yes, I'm doing another crossover. One of course being the gnomes and the greatest video game ever known: Spyro! Given that there's many many MANY games in the Spyro series but one that always captures my attention is the three-way-trilogy called "The Legend of Spyro." For those of you who don't know these video games, Spyro is a purple dragon, and those kinds of dragons are rare; one born every ten generations. Who was the first? That would be the Dark Master, Malefor. His story, well, maybe I could save that for another time. Anyways, I was planning on doing this crossover with all 3 games but it's far too much to cram in there and it's hard to find gnome characters to counter-part to all the Spyro characters. If you wish to learn more about the Spyro games, feel free to look them up and play them if ya like; they are truly amazing games and the sound, graphics, story line and EVERYTHING is just completely astonishing. My friend, Zoe and I have been obsessed with it ever since we met back in 2nd grade even though Spyro has been around a few years before we were born. Truly amazing games though and really enjoyable. For this crossover, I am doing Spyro finale, "The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon" but replacing the original dragons with our favorite little gnomes! This is the only multiplayer Spyro game so you get to connect with both Spyro and Cynder. (Now you know where I got my username xD) There's something you should know about Cynder though, and to better explain, I've decided to place a flashback scene from the first game of the 3 way trilogy, "TLOS: A New Beginning" and some flashbacks of the second one, "TLOS: The Eternal Night" so the story makes more sense. But if you're already a Spyro fan, good on ya! ;) Fun fact, I secretly have a huge crush on Elijah Wood (who plays Spyro) sooo ;) I've been going on for too long, let's get this started! Oh and p.s., the gnomes will be able to have elemental powers just like the dragons because otherwise, the story would be less exciting so let's jazz it up a bit, shall we! Not to mention they have jet-packs instead of wings. Good enough, right? Also, Shroom can talk and Gnomeo and Juliet are just friends cause that's what Spyro and Cynder are (for now ;) I'll go over the counterparts really quick for you other Spyro fans:  
Spyro - Gnomeo  
Cynder - Juliet  
Sparx - Shroom  
Hunter - Featherstone  
(All the other characters are going to be their-selves but just as gnomes. It's hard to connect the other characters, okay!) Now, on with the show!**

...

_Flashback_

After the short battle against Juliet, Gnomeo's strength was weakened; he could barely lift his own head. Shroom stayed by his side as Juliet let out an evil chuckle at her victory. "It's so sad it must end this way." she said in her raspy voice. It was too late to stop her now; the crystal was fully charged and there were no signs of getting it from her now. "Now, where was I..." With that, she grabbed the crystal and Ignitus fell to the floor; all his strength drained from him. Juliet strapped on her jet-pack and launched herself into the air with the crystal, bursting through the glass window.

"Does she _ever _use doors?" Shroom said in sarcasm as she flew off. Gnomeo got the strength to push himself up as Ignitus slowly made his way to him.

"There was something in her eyes, Ignitus..." Gnomeo said. "Something familiar."

"There should be, Gnomeo;" Ignitus started. "You and Juliet share more than you know. It's time I told you the truth...all of it." And with that, Gnomeo sat, listening closely to everything Ignitus had to tell him. "You see, after I took you to the Silver River, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos. The other guardians had been over-run and all the other gnomes had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces, all except one. You see, the Dark Master was torn; he wanted to destroy all the gnomes to prevent the birth of the blue gnome, but he also _needed_ a gnome."

"Why would he _need_ a gnome?" Gnomeo asked.

"Because, Gnomeo, only one born in the Year of the Gnome could open the portal that served as the Dark Master's prisoner." Ignitus explained.

"Juliet?" Gnomeo wondered.

"I'm afraid so." Ignitus said, bowing his head.

"But, if we come from the same place, why is _she_ so...so...?"

"Evil? Monstrous? Big? Sexy; oops, did I just say that?" Shroom butted in. They ignored his content.

"Because, Gnomeo, after the night of the raid...she was...corrupted by the Dark Master's _poisonous _powers; twisted by his evil law..." Ignitus tried to explain, suppressing the memory. Gnomeo's face dropped and shook his head slowly, feeling the pain of that thought. "She's become...the Dark Master's monster." he finished, feeling his guilt return.

"But why? Wh-what does this 'Dark Master' want?" Gnomeo asked out of curiosity.  
_  
_"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity...to wreak havoc across the realms; and if Juliet gets there...he just might succeed." Ignitus told him. Suddenly, a large portal flashed and appeared up into the night sky, welcoming trouble at will. "I'm afraid...we might be too late!" Ignitus said to Gnomeo over the rays of the portal. Gnomeo shook his head.

"No...I _refuse _to give up;" he said, standing up. "_I'm _going to stop Juliet _and _the Dark Master." he insisted. Shroom went in-front of him, blocking Gnomeo's walk-way.

"Wait, you, you heard the gnome, Gnomeo; he said 'too late,' we'll get him next time." he said. He dusted off his tiny hands, ready to leave this place. "Come on, champ, you did a great job and let's...let's take five." But Gnomeo shook his head.

"No, I'm ready..._now!_" Gnomeo insisted, grabbing his jet-pack and lifting up slightly into the air. Ignitus sighed.

"Okay...okay, Gnomeo, you're right." he admitted. "At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then..." he explained to him. With that, Gnomeo grabbed Shroom and they flew off into the portal, leaving it to close behind them. Ignitus stood alone in Juliet's lair. "May the Ancestors look after you; may they look after us all."

...

_End of Flashback_

_..._

Dawn near the Catacombs; it was a dull day but the lonely hawk still roamed the skies as if it were the ruler. Ignitus' voice speaks through this wise hawk. "Even in the darkest of times," he says. "There is always hope. But sometimes, fear clouds our vision, sometimes our strength gives out; and yet, sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war."

Within the Catacombs, an army seemed to be brewing; they marched in as if they were in search of something, in which they were. Little did they know that they were being followed closely behind. A shadow tip-toed through the caves, following the little gnomes, hoping to seek what he has been looking for for far too long. The little gnomes held their lanterns high, creeping through the caverns until they stopped by a tomb. They were still being followed by the creature lurking through the shadows with ever so much stealth. "We're here." the little gnome in front said. They walked through the tomb, still being followed from behind until they came upon a large, clear golden crystal that held something frozen inside it. They inspected it and studied the two gnomes and mushroom that were with it, frozen in place for who-knows-how-long. After examining it for a few seconds, one of the larger gnomes stepped up.

"Break it." he said, giving order. With that, one of the little gnomes walked up to the steady crystal and lifted his ax, followed by plunging it into the crystal. A bright light blinded the eyes of the gnomes as the crystal released voices from the events of the previous chaos within the crystal itself. "Gnomeo, stop!" a female voice said, echoing out. "I-I-I can't..." a male voice echoed. "Get close to me, NOW!" it boomed as the crystal cracked and cracked 'til it shattered, reinforcing the light. Both gnomes were left unconscious on the ground, surrounded by the glass shards. The gnomes walked up to them, carrying a box with special markings. "Shackle them!" the big gnome ordered. One of the little gnomes opened the box to reveal two charmed, glowing serpents. They took one and placed it around the blue gnome's neck, where it froze in place, locking as they did the same to the red gnome. Both chains linked together, creating a magnetic bond between the two of them. With that, their deed was done, and they left the tomb, but someone did not. The one still lurking in the shadows remained near and kept his hood up and stayed out of sight. He noticed a little mushroom left unconscious over by a few stray glass shards. He ran to it's aid and picked it up as it began to awake.

"Gnomeo...Gnomeo, open your eyes." Juliet whispered as Gnomeo slowly opened his tired eyes. "Get up!" she insisted. Gnomeo held his head.

"Juliet, what happened? Where are we?" he asked her.

"I don't know; it's all a blur." she replied, looking around the unknown location.

"Yeah, me too; my head's pounding." he said.

"Shh, wait..." Juliet said, shushing him. "That's not your head; I hear it too." The two gnomes looked around for a second.

"What is that?" Gnomeo wondered aloud. The pounding noises grew louder and louder, almost like a show-down. Torches around them begin to light as if for a tournament. "Shroom! Is that you!?" Gnomeo called. They suddenly noticed the little gnome creatures surrounding them and crowding by a pathway towards them.

"For once, I wish it was..." Juliet scoffed. She watched as the little gnomes eyed the two of them. "What are they doing?"

"Let's not stick around to find out. Come on." Gnomeo insisted, starting to walk away. Juliet followed him but there was just one problem, they were linked together, so they couldn't get too far away from each other. The chain connected to a platform in the middle of the room so that neither of them could get too far away from it; they were stuck, locked, doomed.

"Ugh, what is your problem?" Juliet snapped at him, before noticing the chain and the platform. "Oh, this can't be good." the two said in unison. Battle was about to break out. The little gnomes drew closer and closer to us, or at least a small group of them.

"They're awake; don't let them escape!" the large gnome ordered from behind them.

"Please tell me that we don't have to fight them." Gnomeo groaned.

"We've been frozen forever; of course they're looking for a fight on a weakened group. Today, that's us." Juliet said, getting in a fighting position.

"Do you remember how to fight?" Gnomeo asked.

"I know it all." she replied, kicking one of the little gnomes away from her. They swarmed around them. Gnomeo grabbed one of their maces and swung it at them, sending some off the platform they were standing on. Apparently, there was lava at the bottom of this tall stature. Juliet remembered some of her old moves so she tried them on one of the gnomes until she perfected it. One of them pushed her to the ground, but Gnomeo hit him with the mace and helped Juliet back to her feet. They pushed the last one off the platform until _another _group came out to attack. As they ran towards the two, Gnomeo and Juliet gathered their strength and got in a fighting position. Juliet grabbed a shovel that one of the previous little gnomes left behind and swung it at the new ones. While she did that, Gnomeo struggled to fight as one of the gnomes knocked the mace out of his hands. Luckily, Juliet was their to save him as she picked them up with her shovel and kicked them off the platform. There were no more little gnomes and the big gnome must've disappeared. But that was the least of their worries as the ground began to shake. It was loud, but then it was quiet. Suddenly, a large hand pulled itself up to the platform from the lava. Then, a HUGE lava monster pulled itself up but not fully onto the platform, just his hands rested on it. Gnomeo and Juliet were like ants to him! The two thought fast before the monster could crush them as they ran to the platform that locked the two's chain together. "We have to break this thing; it's holding us down! Help me lift it!" Juliet insisted to Gnomeo. They got on either side of it and pulled it with all their might until they finally managed to break free from the magnetic pull, but the serpents still remained around their necks and held their bond together with a magic chain. As if on cue, the giant lava monster pounded his fists down where the gnomes were, but they back-flipped away from it just in the nick of time. The monster rested his hands for a second. Gnomeo noticed dark crystals all over the giant, then he got an idea.

"I got this; help me destroy the crystals on his hand!" he called to Juliet. The two ran to the hand but it was too late, he retracted his giant hand and attempted to crush them again, but failed as they avoided it. He rested his hand again; now was their chance. They punched and kicked a crystal a number of times until one finally broke. The monster cried in pain but then tried to smash them again. Gnomeo tried to go one way while Juliet tried to go another, but both of them got choked by the chain that held them together; they couldn't get too far away from each other, there was just no way. The monster rested his hand again and the two attacked another crystal. They broke it as the monster cried in pain once again. He smashed the platform many times, again trying to crush the gnomes and failing. Juliet tried to get to a different crystal than Gnomeo but they got choked again, for it was too far. Luckily, Gnomeo smashed yet another crystal on the hand as the monster screamed once more. He noticed that this was getting them no where and sighed.

"This chain is holding us down; we can't fight it!" Gnomeo told Juliet, admitting defeat. "We'll have to move in unison. Follow my lead."

"Why should _you _lead?" Juliet asked, crossing her arms. Then they looked up and noticed the monster about to try and smash them again.

"Uh-oh." he said. They quickly picked up their jet packs and placed them on their backs. "Take cover!" Gnomeo called as they launched into the air, avoiding the monster. It roared at them as they floated dangerously close to it.

"Okay, good idea, _you _lead." Juliet said. The two gnomes fled and searched for a way out but they couldn't find one. The monster was about to grab them when suddenly, it screamed in sheer pain. They turned around to see that the monster had been struck in the flaming eye with an arrow! He smashed into one of the walls as some of it tumbled down and the monster fell into the lava, not to be heard or seen anymore. Gnomeo and Juliet had fallen down from the crash but pushed themselves up. They looked around and noticed a pink flamingo with a pack of arrows on his back and a cloak. Then something blocked their vision.  
**  
**"Hey, Gnomeo, man, you're alive!" a blue mushroom with white polka dots cried, running over to Gnomeo.

"Shroom! It's good to see you too. Are you okay?" Gnomeo asked, crouching down to the mushroom's height.

"Eh, you know, a little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good." Shroom replied.

"Hey," Juliet butted in. "This reunion is really _touching _and everything, but shouldn't we be going? Unless you _wanna _wait for that thing to climb back up. I'd hate to think what it might do to Shroom." she said. Shroom glared at her. Gnomeo looked over at the flamingo who was standing on the other side of the lava scene.

"Who is he?" Gnomeo asked.

"I don't know; all he said was 'shh, you're making too much noise.'" Shroom said, chuckling.

"I like him already." Juliet said. The trio held their jet packs and flew over to the flamingo. He turned around and gasped.

"Gnomeo, Juliet, how do you feel? Anything broken?" the flamingo asked them.

"Shaking a little, but not too badly thanks to you." Gnomeo said.

"I am relieved," the flamingo said. "I had feared I might be too late. My name is Featherstone."

"Featherstone...you've been tracking me." Gnomeo gasped.

"For far too long, friend." Featherstone replied. "When you didn't return to the temple, the elder gnome, Ignitus, sent _me _to find you; that was nearly _3 years ago._"

"What!? Three years!? But that's impossible!" Gnomeo said in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure this news comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation, but this is not the place to account for missing time." Featherstone explained to them. Suddenly, behind them, the wall the lava monster smashed completely fell and blocked the way back out there. "We are not safe here; follow me." he said, turning to walk out. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other and then followed Featherstone to a bunch of stray platform towers they had to cross to get to the other side. "It's getting closer." he said, which confused them. Featherstone quickly crossed the platforms until he made it to the entrance of another tomb. Shroom gulped.

"Um...you go first, Juliet. It's safer...for me...safer for me I mean." he said, pushing Juliet towards the edge.

"Quiet; you'll give us away!" Juliet snapped. The gnomes took their jet packs and Shroom and slowly made their way over the platforms. When they got to the last one, they stopped and stood on it since they heard noises. Suddenly, a hand appeared and it looked like it crushed Featherstone! It was the lava monster! He rose up, angry as ever and grabbed the platform and tried to shake them off. Giving up, it lifted their platform up high and smashed them right through a wall! They were okay, but really dizzy. They heard it roaring at them from the other side while they tried to push their-selves up. Eventually, they managed to get back to their feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Gnomeo asked. Juliet and Shroom moaned. "Look, down there!" he said, pointing to a green crystal on a lower platform. They flew down to it and admired it for a moment. Shroom stood away from them as they noticed Featherstone coming up from another platform to meet up with them; luckily, he was okay. "Featherstone, give us a moment to gather our strength." Gnomeo insisted. Shroom went over to Featherstone.

"You might wanna stand back; this can get weird." he whispered.

"It is fascinating how your kind draws strength from these crystals; gnomes are _truly _remarkable." Featherstone said in amazement. Shroom wasn't amused.

"Yeah, you say that now 'til one tries to kill you; and by one, I mean her." Shroom scolded, pointing at Juliet. Juliet looked at him angrily.

"I am aware of Juliet's past, but Ignitus trusts her, and that's good enough for me." Featherstone said, making Juliet smirk at Shroom. Gnomeo touched the crystal for a moment, then he looked over at Juliet.

"Go on, Juliet." he said to her sweetly as they both put their hands on the crystal. Suddenly, it began to light up. They backed away and looked in amazement as an image of the Chronicler rose up and spoke to the young gnomes.

"Gnomeo, as a rare, blue gnome, you can wield many abilities that others cannot." the Chronicler said. "Now, it is time to awaken these powers within you: Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth." He then turned to Juliet. "Juliet," he spoke, making Juliet light up. "While most other gnomes can master only a single element, your exposure to the darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon: Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow." And with that, he vanished with the light. Knowing what they had to do to receive these powers, they smashed the crystal together as their bodies began to absorb their newly awakened powers. As if on cue, a bunch of little gnomes appeared. Featherstone and Shroom ran out of the way to avoid getting involved in the gnome fight.

"Be careful!" Featherstone called to them from the edge. Now was the time for Gnomeo and Juliet to try out their powers. Gnomeo stood for a second and then next thing you knew, **_WHOOSH!_** Flame city! He shot fire balls out of his hands and sometimes just held it steady with a simple flame to burn them. It had a pretty strong impact but it didn't hold many off for long. Juliet launched in-front of him and shot poison spouts out of her hands, poisoning most of the little gnomes. But the more they fought, the more little gnomes seemed to appear. The two of them decided to try their other powers. Standing still for a moment, they gathered up strength and then out came electricity bolts from Gnomeo's hands, shocking almost all of the little gnomes and knocking them over. Unfortunately, more appeared! Juliet reacted to this with shooting huge gusts of wind out of her hands, blowing most of them off the cliff. She tried something else; she swirled her finger around and made a little wind tornado and sent it after the little gnomes while Gnomeo shot ice shards out of his hands, freezing their opponents. Then more gnomes appeared all around them; they were surrounded! Gnomeo acted quickly as he thought really hard. Next thing he knew, he had made an earth ball around him! He jumped and stomped hard on the ground, making an earthquake! All the little gnomes fell over, giving Juliet a chance to strike. She opened her mouth, and let out a deadly scream; not a normal scream, but a scream that sounded like death and the devil! She struck fear into the opponents' hearts. Another group of little gnomes gathered up towards the two, but Juliet was ahead of them as she shot red balls of fear at them. With a big breath, she clenched her fists and then she lashed shadow right at the little gnomes! The little deadly hands of the shadow grabbed, choked, and gripped the opponents. Juliet then sent out a wind tornado to take the shadow infected gnomes and tossed the remaining off the cliff. Finally, there was no more. They caught their breath and gave each other a high five for their brilliant work. They climbed up to where Featherstone and Shroom waited for them, but something was blocking the way. "These vines block our path; we must get through!" Featherstone told them.

"I got this." Juliet said, holding out her hands. She strikes the vines with a ball of poison, disintegrating them.

"Nice!" Gnomeo complimented.

"Come on, let's keep going." Featherstone said. They went inside the small tomb and noticed that Featherstone needed some more blocks to help him get to the higher platform above them. They found a switch and pulled it down, revealing more steps.

"I'll just go ahead with him." Shroom said, following Featherstone. Gnomeo and Juliet looked over at a small, purple, glowing light; it was an orb.

"Why would someone leave this here?" Gnomeo asked.

"Maybe we'll need it to get out of here, you never know." Juliet said, picking it up. "But it's really heavy." she grunted, trying to hold it.

"Let's take the steps." said Gnomeo. Juliet nodded as they slowly made their way up the steps and onto the higher platform. There was another platform above them that they needed to get to, but there weren't enough steps. There weren't any switches around, but there was a peculiar powered-source. Gnomeo thought for a moment and then came up with an idea; he shot an electric bolt out of his hand and powered up the source until more platforms appeared. Everyone headed up them as fast as they could until they finally made it to the highest platform.

"The door's locked." Featherstone said.

"Juliet, put the orb on this key-pad." Gnomeo instructed. She set down the heavy orb on it and the door unlocked. They looked inside the dark, water-filled room. "There's a light up there; we must be getting close!"

"Here, this way; this leads to the surface!" Featherstone called to them as he headed into the room. He climbed up one of the tall platforms with vines and looked over and noticed that he couldn't make it to the other one. "Um, guys, a little help." he said. Gnomeo and Juliet looked over below the tall platform and noticed a switch. Quickly, they ran towards it and flipped it and the platform spun around, giving Featherstone a good leap. From there, he went to the next one and the one after that and the one after that 'til he stayed on a slightly longer platform, waiting for his friends. The gnomes and Shroom followed closely behind until they caught up to Featherstone. Suddenly, _**CRASH!** _Walls were tumbling and rocks were falling. Once again, the giant lava monster had followed them! He crushed all in his path and everything in his way. "Keep going; I'll distract him!" Featherstone said as he took off running to a higher platform. The monster continued to attempt and smash the two gnomes but failed miserably. They climbed more vines, trying to catch up with Featherstone. Gnomeo held onto Shroom as he tried to climb with Juliet up ahead of him.  
_  
_"Hey, look out!" Shroom called. Luckily, Juliet heard him and jumped over to the higher platform, avoiding to be smashed by the monster's hand. Gnomeo and Shroom caught up with her as they grabbed onto more vines and crawled up the walls and made it to another higher platform. They pushed themselves up another one when they saw the monster about to punch and smash them once and for all right where they were standing. They acted quickly as they leaped from that platform onto the lower one as the monster's fist was plunged straight into the wall; it's arm was stuck! It attempted as hard as it could to pull it out but could not. Giving one last final pull, the monster's arm broke off! It cried in pain as it fell to the ground, passing out right there. Gnomeo and Juliet looked over at the dismantled arm.

"What is that? I've never seen one like that before." Gnomeo said, drawing closer to the arm.

"Gnomeo, be careful!" Juliet cried.

"It isn't natural; that crystal radiates with dark magic! Destroy it, quickly!" Featherstone ordered. With that, Gnomeo took a deep breath and shot a large ball of fire at the crystal and the arm fell apart into pieces, falling to the ground below. Gnomeo, Juliet, and Shroom made it over to Featherstone on the highest platform and finally making it to another tomb. They leaped down from the tall platform into the other room and gathering their strength for a moment. They continued on their way and up more vines. "We are close to the surface; it's best we remain unheard." Featherstone insisted as they headed for a staircase that went down to a smaller platform.

"Alright, big flamingo man, I get the message! Yeesh!" Shroom yelled, annoyed. Everyone shook their heads at Shroom as they headed down the stairs. They looked over at the large door that must've leaded out, but how to open it was the question. Featherstone looked up and noticed a horn attached to some strings on a tiny platform.

"The horn...it must be part of some sort of locking mechanism." he said.

"_Honestly,_ why not just the lock and key like normal folks?" Shroom complained. Gnomeo and Juliet found a rolling switch over on the wall and ran to it and began rolling it to lower the horn. They almost had it until from behind, more tiny gnomes appeared to attack them again. The two quickly spun around and Gnomeo shot at them with his ice shards while Juliet through a few punches and poison balls, knocking a few gnomes off the edge. While she did that, Gnomeo kicked a few gnomes off the edge until one attacked him from behind. Luckily, Juliet shot a streak of poison and shadow at it, smashing it to bits. With no more little gnomes or any enemies in sight, Gnomeo and Juliet ran to the rolling switch and rolled the horn all the way down to where they could reach it.

"Gnomeo, hurry up and open this door!" Featherstone called to him.

"But, I don't know how to open it." Gnomeo replied, shrugging.

"I think I can help you with that." Juliet butted in. She went over to the horn, took a deep breath and used her wind powers to blow into the horn as the door began to open.

"Hurry up and open the door! Open, open, open!" Shroom yelled, desperate. Just when they got it open, the giant lava monster appeared once more, completely pissed off! With his remaining hand, he snatched Juliet, making her yelp.

"Help!" she cried. Luckily, her and Gnomeo still had the chain that kept them in a bond! Gnomeo used all his strength and pulled away from the monster, causing him to let go of Juliet as she fell through the air. Gnomeo let his arms out and caught her.

"Thanks." she said as he set her down.

"Don't mention it." he replied as the monster roared at them.

"This way, quickly!" Featherstone called to them. Featherstone, Shroom, and Gnomeo hurried through the door as Juliet followed behind. She ran as fast as she could and the monster almost had her once again, but she managed to get away. Outraged, the monster pounded his fists against the walls, for he was to big for the door, but the walls tumbled on his arm, blocking the way back into the Catacombs.

"What was that thing?" Gnomeo wondered aloud.

"There'll be time for that." Featherstone said. "We'll follow the river; it will lead us to shelter where we can rest. And then, we're off to Warfang, the Gnome City, where Ignitus will be expecting us." With that, he began walking out, followed by Shroom. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other and then continued to follow Featherstone to the river where they could find a place to stay for the night. Thoughts filled the young gnomes' minds, but all their questions will soon be answered soon...at least they hoped.

**Wow! That took centuries! I gotta say, I'm pretty damn proud of myself! ;D I love this video game dearly and it is one of my biggest obsesstions along with certain celebrities, drinks, foods, Gnomeo and Juliet, Gravity Falls...you get what I mean xD Anyways, I never thought I'd finish this chapter and my arm is KILLING ME! Luckily, I can rest now. The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. cause I LOVE writing this and these two things are my life so this story will be probably my personal favorite, even though it's a crossover. I hope you guys love it as much as I do and maybe, I could get you interested in Spyro now! I NEED MORE SPYRO BUDDIES! 'Til next chapter, peace out, bros! ;) Oh and also, special thanks to my pal, Mickey (TPATFan16) for the support on this crossover; I know you're gonna love it, dude! LOVE YA A BUNCH! :D**

**~Breezy B.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Twilight Falls

**Hey everyone! Ready for another chapter? I'll bet you are! ;) However, the catch is that this one is gonna be a little shorter. Why? You see, on the actual game, there are levels known as chapters and this one is quite short. But it's more gameplay than it is cutscenes except for at the end. Somehow, I'm gonna get through this one and the rest of them because the first part of the Spyro games always have the most cutscenes which is why this is gonna be difficult now but BREEZY HAS A PLAN, YO! Enough of my blabbing; let's do this chiz!**

After a few minutes of walking, the group finally reached the river. Featherstone picked up his pace and made his way on the rocks of the cave that wrapped around the river. Gnomeo and Juliet started up their jet packs and travelled through the air above the river. Gnomeo held Shroom who was surprising silent for a few minutes. They admired the cave as they followed down the river, seeing an opening at the end of it which made a waterfall. Featherstone waiting on a large rock above the waterfall as his friends made it to him and rested on the rock by him. "Wow, look at this view." Juliet said in amazement.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" Featherstone admired. "Twilight Falls is known for it's breath-taking view, but is still like everywhere else today, filled with monstrous creatures of the darkness; keep your eyes pealed." he said, leaping down some rocks surrounding the waterfall.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Juliet said in sarcasm. Gnomeo, Juliet and Shroom flew down the waterfall, looking around the beautiful area and flying close to the waterfall to run their hands through it 'til they reached land. When they reached the bottom, they noticed that Featherstone wasn't there.

"He must've gone ahead." Gnomeo said. They crossed the river and looked around for their friend.

"I don't like this, guys; I feeling like there are eyes watching me." Shroom said as Gnomeo held onto him. He was right, there _were _a bunch of yellow eyes watching them. The two gnomes ignored them as they continued walking through the field.

"There sure are a lot of rocks here." Juliet said.

"Well, it _is _by a waterfall." Gnomeo replied. Juliet decided to have a little fun as she hoped on-top of one of the large rocks.

"I am Juliet, ruler of the land, terror of the skies." she called, mimicking her former self.

"Uh-oh, it's the evil Juliet!" Gnomeo joked. Shroom grunted.

"Oh please, don't act like children."

"Says the guy who complains all the time." Juliet smirked, crossing her arms.

"You wanna go, red?" Shroom growled.

"Bring it, mushroom!" she scoffed.

"Now, now, come on, guys; let's just go find Featherstone before something jumps out at us." Gnomeo told them. Before she got down from the rock, Juliet stuck her tongue out at Shroom.

"Gnomeo, did you see that!? She just stuck her tongue out at me!" he tattled.

"Shroom, knock it off." Gnomeo scoffed. Juliet chuckled as she got down from the rock and ran after them. They crossed over another river and saw Featherstone standing there quietly. "Featherstone, what are you-"

"Shh!" Featherstone cut him off. They began to hear noises and see yellow eyes. Suddenly, a bunch of flying bug-like creatures leaped out of their hiding spots. "They found us!" he yelled, getting out his bow and arrow. Shroom hid behind Featherstone while Gnomeo and Juliet ran out after the creatures.

"Alright, you little grublins, prepare to taste fear." Juliet called as she created a red ball of fear and launched it at them. When it hit them, a loud scream exploded from it.

"Yup, _that's _gonna get annoying." Gnomeo said to himself. He saved his energy for a moment as he grabbed some stones and threw it at the creatures, but barely had damage. He picked up another one and threw it but made it into a fireball, which caused a lot of damage. Suddenly, after all of them were defeated, a larger, skeleton-like creature appeared. He had a rather large knife in his hand and a shield of defense. Not to mention he shot furry balls out of him. Gnomeo and Juliet thought fast as they gathered more strength while Featherstone held him off by shooting at him. Gnomeo threw some fireballs at him, but he blocked them. Juliet held her breath as she created a shadow ball to hide in and she crawled towards the creature and infected him with a good grip. While she was standing dangerously close to him, he threw his sword at her but missed. Then, the creature started to get shocked by bolts from Gnomeo. It ran to attack him and tackled him to the floor. Just in the nick of time, Juliet stabbed him in the skull from behind and shot a poison ball at him, finishing him off. She then helped Gnomeo to his feet. "Thanks Jules." he said with a bit of breath.

"No problem." she replied. Featherstone stood by a tree that was loose by the roots.

"Try pushing this down so we have a path across the river." The two gnomes placed both hands on the trunk and pushed with all their might until it finally fell over the river. "I'll meet you at the top of the cliff." Featherstone called to them as he ran across the log. Gnomeo, Juliet and Shroom crossed it and followed Featherstone up the vines 'til Gnomeo and Shroom made it to the top of the cliff. Juliet had a bit of a hard time as the vines got loose. Gnomeo offered her a hand and she took it as he helped pull her up.

"Thanks." she whispered as they walked over to Featherstone.

"This way to the Enchanted Forest." he said to them. They quickly followed Featherstone to the other side of the cliff as they headed down it to make camp.

...

Featherstone had just finished making a fire and noticed the wise hawk sitting in the trees. He stood up and offered out his leg for the hawk to stand on for a second. Featherstone looked into his eyes for a moment and then spoke. "Go; tell Ignitus I have found them." With that, he sent the hawk off to deliver the news to Ignitus. Meanwhile, Gnomeo and Juliet were trying everything they could to get the chain around them off but failed a number of times. Juliet pulled at it with all her might but couldn't.

"Ugh, it's no use." she grunted.

"Maybe if we tried twisting it." Gnomeo suggested.

"Twist _what? _It's _magic!_" she snapped. She started walking away over to Featherstone and Gnomeo followed her with his head hung. Shroom chuckled to himself.

"Hehe, I could watch this all day." he smirked. Featherstone stood at the edge of a cliff and looked up at the large volcano out in the distance. Gnomeo and Juliet stood beside him.

"The Dark Master...he's returned, hasn't he?" Gnomeo sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Featherstone replied. "Just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic, he now suspends above the land...a symbol of his dominance. We've been at war ever since." he explained to them. They all sat by the fire as Featherstone continued on about it. "And everyday, his forces grow stronger, and our's lose hope." he finished, hanging his head.

"I failed..." Gnomeo mumbled. "They were all counting on me and I failed; how could I let this happen?!" he said, raising his voice.

"Some things are beyond your control; you shouldn't blame yourself." Juliet told him.

"Gnomeo," Featherstone said. "You're lucky to be alive...all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there, it was an ancient Earth Golem from the deep." he explained. Juliet laid down by the fire as he continued. "They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by Malefor himself; these are dark times."

"He needs to be stopped...I have to stop him!" Gnomeo said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, tough guy;" Shroom called. "We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we just woke up after being _frozen _for three years; got stuff to do." Suddenly, a large green, firey ball was thrown right at Juliet's face! She past out on the ground, motionless. "What the? Is she sleepy?" Then the same thing happened to Gnomeo! "Hey!" Shroom shouted. Shroom looked over and noticed that there was one coming towards him. "No!" he yelled. Then everything was black.

...

_Flashback_

Gnomeo and Shroom ran inside the cave as fast as they could when they bumped into a large, orange gnome with a long, white beard standing before them. Their eyes widened with fear. "And I thought _you _were a big one! Goodness..." Shroom exclaimed. The orange gnome's eyes widened.

"You're...you're alive..." he gasped. He swallowed hard and then hung his head. "But it's too late...too late..."

"Too late for what?" Gnomeo asked, confused. "Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from? What are you? What are we? WHAT AM I!?" he shouted, hounding the gnome with many questions.

"You mean you don't know?" the gnome asked.

"Does it _sound _like he knows?" Shroom snapped, crossing his arms.

"You're a gnome." he told Gnomeo. "When you were just a little gnome, it was my job to protect you...it was my job to protect all of you." he explained.

"There are others?" Gnomeo asked.

"Others? There were. There were four of us, Guardians that is, and we had one job: ensure that all the gnomes were alive. It was the Year of the Gnomes, after all, and our very survival depended on those gnomes. But the Temple and Grotto are now gone; over-run by..."

"Temple?" Gnomeo cut him off. "What Temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from, I mean?"

"No, no." the gnome replied. "Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now; what state it's in. You don't understand; after they came for you..."

"They?" Gnomeo cut him off again. "Who is _they_ and why did they come for _me?_" he asked.

"Because the prophecies spoke of a blue gnome, a gnome born only once every ten generations. You." he said.

"You? Does that mean him?" Shroom asked. "Wait, this guy? Gnomeo, some special once in a blue thing? Haha, I think you might have mixed that one up. Woo, that's a little...bit of a stretch. I've heard some, ah, doozies in my day, but that takes the cake."

"_Gnomeo_ is it? Well, Gnomeo, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth. The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the gnomes and killing the rest of us. They nearly succeeded...and then they lay siege to the other islands. We were at war. For many years, we fought all over the islands; brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide...Juliet came."

"Juliet?" Gnomeo asked.

"Yes, Juliet. Juliet was...is...monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a red gnome that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature." he said.

"Uh, yeah, you had me at 'ferocious.' Listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing _us, _Gnomeo." Shroom blurted out.

"Yes, she still searches for me...and years ago, I watched as Juliet plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine. Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matters; Juliet now rules all...and I sit here, wondering what might have been; what else I might have done." he explained.

"Wow...sounds...fun. I wanna hang out with this guy." Shroom said, glaring at Gnomeo.

"Yeah, why have you given up? I just find out that I'm this special gnome, and you tell me all is lost; that I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where I come from." Gnomeo insisted.

"Hold up, savior boy, were you not listening to this guy? He's talking about gnomes, and war, and horrible...this is bad stuff, alright? I don't know if we're hearing the same thing.." Shroom cut in.

"Yes, Gnomeo, it's not as simple as that. It's true, the prophecies spoke of a blue gnome destined to put his stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now." Ignitus told him.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try; I want to take the first step." Gnomeo said.

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Shroom glared.

"Very well then; we'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends." Ignitus sighed. He turned and walked off as Gnomeo followed him.

"Am I the only one sane here? He's telling us we're doomed, alright? That's when I go 'ah, maybe we should go back to the forest with the flowers and the fun stuff.'" Shroom said, crossing his arms. However, he followed them and what an adventure it was gonna be from then on.

_End of Flashback_

...

The next morning, Gnomeo and Juliet lay silently on the ground. They opened their eyes and realized that one, the chain that bonded them was hooked onto a pole so they were chained up once more. Two, they weren't in the Enchanted Forest; they were in some other outdoor land and there were some built up houses around them. Featherstone himself was also chained up to a pole. All three of them looked over and saw some flamingos like Featherstone walking their way. "Gnomes...bah!" the front flamingo scolded. "Do you have such little respect for our laws that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?" he asked Featherstone.

"Chief Prowlus, Malefor...he alone is the one responsible. This _gnome _is our last hope; you must see that!" Featherstone tried to explain.

"Yes, yes, the blue gnome; I know the story! But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young," Chief Prowlus said. "And I have not forgotten either what _SHE _has done." he snapped, pointing to Juliet. She glared hard at him. "I relied on you, Featherstone, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it, but you chose to abandon us and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned!" he growled.

"The _dangers _are already around us; don't pretend to ignore them!" Featherstone snapped.

"Hey can't you guys just stop arguing?" Shroom called from inside a cage. "It's getting awkward for everybody!"

"Grublins, in the valley; prepare your weapons!" another flamingo called. Everyone looked over at those flying bug-like creatures coming towards where they were with fireballs! One of them lifted the fireball and launched it as it set one of the houses on fire! Some flamingos ran over to try and put it out.

"_Now _see what you've done!?" Chief Prowlus yelled at Featherstone.

"Let us go; we can help!" Gnomeo pleaded.

"Our warriors can handle this." he replied, sternly. But from the looks of it, there were too many creatures for few flamingos to fight.

"Now is _not _the time to be stubborn." Juliet snapped at him.

"Hey, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset; I'd listen to them if I were you." Shroom said to him. Chief Prowlus thought for a moment, then he decided to grab the key and unlock the gnomes. With that, the two ran out after the creatures and did everything they could to protect the homes. Juliet did a quick flip in-front of the flamingos slashing their swords at the enemies and blew them away with wind while Gnomeo knocked them out with a stick he found. They turned around and noticed that the home had already burned down.

"No!" one of the flamingos yelled. Quickly, Gnomeo and Juliet ran after the other creatures before they could burn down another home, but one was already on fire. Gnomeo tried to freeze it with his ice but it was no use. Juliet held off the creatures by using shadow to grip them all together and choke them to death. When all of them were defeated, the next home had burnt to the ground. Meanwhile, Shroom had finally escaped from his cage and looked around for a moment when he spotted something in the sky.

"Look! Gnomes! Yes, we are saved! Woo!" he called. As they drew closer, they turned out to be something else. "Ahhh! Those aren't gnomes! We are all gonna die!" he cried. Gnomeo and Juliet acted quickly as they both grabbed on of the floating enemies by the throat and banged them to the ground back and forth 'til they finished them off. As more came along, Juliet shot out some streaks of poison at them, knocking them to the ground while Gnomeo did an earthquake as they landed. More came along and the two gnomes through many kicks and punches but they could not finish these guys off. Gnomeo got an idea. He grabbed Juliet's hand and nodded at her; she knew exactly what they had to do. They held their breath and thought long and hard as a glowing purple light surrounded the two of them until **BAM! **They opened their mouths and a purple light lashed out of their mouths and striked right through their enemies. This power was called "furry." It's hard to do and requires two gnomes working together to build it up, but they could only do it at certain times. Three homes were burnt down, but otherwise, there were no more enemies.

"Is everyone alright?" Chief Prowlus asked the group.

"No! Meadow is missing. He had gone upstream to search for herbs this morning and has not returned." one of the flamingos said. Chief Prowlus thought for a moment.

"We have to go find him!" another flamingo pleaded.

"No, it's too dangerous to mount a search now." Chief Prowlus told them. All the flamingos hung their heads.

"I'll go;" Gnomeo said, stepping up. "I'll find your missing friend. Featherstone can come with us." He looked hopeful at the Cheif who thought about it for a moment.

"You are free to act as you see fit, but Featherstone stays here. However, if you remain true to your word and come back with Meadow, I may reconsider. And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely succeed only in attracting more Grublins to our village." Chief Prowlus explained. They glared at him for a minute, but then nodded their heads; and then off they were in search of Meadow.

**Like I said, I told you this one was going to be pretty short. However, I made it longer by adding the beginning of the third chapter so you should thank me! Plus, I added a flashback! I LOVE playing chapter 3! The scenery is absolutly breath-taking, you have no idea! It's mostly gameplay though, but just like this one, I'll come up with something, okay? After the next chapter, we're gonna be getting deep into the story, so be prepared! I hope you guys are liking this story and remember to check out the Spyro games. I garuntee you 100% that you will LOVE them! No joke! If you have played it before, let me know what you think of it! It's truly a wonderful game. Love you all and remember to look out for the next chapter! ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Valley of Avalar

**3 DAYS 'TIL PARADISE! Wow, so much to pack in this week, next week, and every week after that! I'll be leaving for Florida this Friday and it's a 2 day drive and then we're staying at my mom's friend's for a week then we're gonna do a bunch of cool things down there like the beach, Cardinal's Spring Training, Sea World, etc. It's gonna be awesome! ;D But when I get back, my friend and I have school again :/ Luckily, there's something good out of it because I'll get to meet one of my good fanfiction friends, Carrie! (lorelibelle54) :D We're just a city away from each other sooo xD Also, when I get back to school, it's the last quarter! NO MORE MIDDLE SCHOOL! But there's a lot we still have to cover before we move up to high school in August like our 8th grade celebration. Plus, I'll be getting confirmed in April for my PSR class (my after-school religion class) and into the Church. It's one of my required Sacraments and I'm really excited! :) After that, I'll have a new middle name! (under the Church at least) After all that chiz, it'll be summer and then I'll be a freshman in high school come August! I've moved a lot in my life which means I constantly switched schools but I'm still crazy nervous about this. At least I'll have my friends there with me and my bro, Mickey, (TPATFan16) who will be going to college! COLLEGE! We'll both be freshies together! ;) I'm very excited for the next couple months to come and between that, I'll have a lot of stories and chapters for you guys. :) You probably want me to stop blabbing now, don't you? So be it; here's chapter 3! ;)**

Off they went in search of Meadow, but where to look was the question; they checked out in the fields, up the cliffs, over waterfalls and now inside a waterfall. "What if we can't find him?" Juliet asked Gnomeo as they walked through the cave behind the waterfall.

"He has to be here somewhere." Gnomeo said.

"Hopefully we find him soon; we still have to get to Warfang." Juliet pointed out to him.

"We will. Come on, let's go this way." Gnomeo said, directing them deeper into the cave. After about a minute of walking, they noticed something in a dark room; a flamingo chained up to the wall. "That must be Meadow!" The two of them picked up the pace and ran up to Meadow until a swarm of enemies appeared in their way.

"It's a trap!" Juliet yelled. The Grublins surrounded the two gnomes with their weapons held high, ready to strike. Gnomeo and Juliet stood back-to-back, trying to come up with a plan. "Any ideas?" Juliet whispered.

"Not a clue." Gnomeo whispered back. With a moment of thought, Gnomeo kicked a mace out of one of the creature's hands and Juliet grabbed one of their knives. They all surrounded them until Gnomeo made his earth ball and sent them falling; this was their chance to attack. Juliet grabbed one of the enemies by the throat and went into the air with them on her jet pack and punched and kicked it a number of times 'til she threw it to the ground. She did a quick flip to avoid being hit and realized that when she flipped, poison shot out of her. She smirked as she got an idea. Meanwhile, Gnomeo threw his mace around, knocking most of the enemies out and grabbing one by the arm to flip them over hard on the ground. He then did a quick flame dash to disintegrate the rest of the enemies around him. He looked over at Juliet, cutting down her last enemy 'til there was no more. They headed over to get Meadow, but three more enemies appeared. Gnomeo and Juliet got into their fighting stance and walked over to them but then they disappeared underground and noticed that Meadow was freed, but crouched down to the floor.

"Thank you, friends; you saved my life." Meadow managed to say.

"_Finally! _Some _gratitude! You're welcome!_" Shroom replied.

"You've met Chief Prowlus, no doubt. Not all of us are of the same mind." he admitted.

"Well, _that's _putting it mildly, isn't it?" Juliet said sarcastically.

"Can you move?" Gnomeo asked him. "We need to get you out of here."

"I'm sorry..." Meadow said, trying to stand up. "I'm afraid my leg is broken. Just go back to the village and tell them where I am."

"Your leader doesn't trust us; if we return without you, he'll likely assume the worst." Gnomeo told him.

"Yeah, and blame _us _for it." Juliet added.

"Ugh, the fool." Meadow grunted. "I understand. There is a raft at the far end of the valley; if you could bring it here, perhaps I could pull myself onto it."

"Okay, we'll do it." Gnomeo said. Meadow continued.

"To launch it, you'll need the weights from the supply cave, but it's locked."

"Oh, that figures." Shroom scoffed.

"There is a hermit who lives beneath the waterfall at the other end of the valley; he has a key. But the cave is hidden; look for the markings on the wall to open the path." Meadow explained.

"Uh, psst, easy...uh, raft, cave...(mumble)...(mumble)...(mumble)..." Shroom mumbled, trying to remember everything. "Got it! Yes!"

"We'll come back for you," Gnomeo said, "I promise." With that, the trio turned to walk out the cave and get Meadow back to the village before worst comes to worst. They headed out on their jet packs through the waterfall in search of the hermit. They travelled all over the fields and admired the beautiful valley, minus the many enemies that filled the lands now. The three of them sat by the river on a deck for a minute to gather their strength when Gnomeo heard Juliet singing to herself.

"_Oh, holy land...come ancient spirit; take up my hand...and guide me..." _she sang quietly.

"What'cha singing?" Gnomeo asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." she mumbled, feeling a tad shy.

"Wait, wait, I totally got this one..." Shroom said, clearing his throat. _"Swing low, sweet chariot!" _he belted out. Gnomeo and Juliet laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Just for the record, Shroom, a lot of stuff _does _come out of that weird little mouth of your's." Gnomeo chuckled.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean!?" Shroom spat, putting his hands on his hips. Juliet started laughing again. "Hey, what are _you _laughing at!?"

"Gnomeo's so right about you." she giggled.

"Gnomeo, what have you been telling her!?" Shroom snarled at Gnomeo.

"Calm down, Shroom. Now come on, we still have to find that hermit." Gnomeo said, getting to his feet.

"Found him!" Juliet blurted out, pointing to the cave with a bear paw on it. "He's through that cave." she said as they walked up to it.

"But how do we open it?" Gnomeo asked. Juliet put her hands on it for a moment and drew her fingers across some parts of it as of making a design. Surprisingly, it opened!

"Like that." Juliet smirked. They all walked through and noticed how things got a bit more gloomy and foggy and not to mention windy. They came towards the end of the cave within a few short minutes and noticed the vines that lead down the river. "Come on, this way." Juliet called to Gnomeo as they all crossed the river and onto the vines. As they slowly made their way down the river, a huge tree blocked their way to other vines, so Juliet went up to the beaten down trunk and pushed at it.

"Need a hand?" Gnomeo asked her. Just then, she pushed it down and the rocks that blocked the extra plummeted to the water and made little stairs.

"Nope, I got it." she said, starting to climb up more vines. Gnomeo chuckled to himself and looked over at Shroom who was glaring at him with his arms crossed. Once they had made it across all the vines, they made it to land and noticed a built up cave on a higher platform and a few trees over on the edge of the platform they stood on. Suddenly, out of the trees came a bunch of skeleton apes! There were more than they could even count, and they all were coming so fast, they didn't have time to plan a battle strategy! Knowing that the two of them would not be able to finish them off the normal way, the two gnomes held hands and held their breath as hard as they could, releasing their minds until **_BAM!_**Out came the furry! They opened their mouths and struck through the enemies and clashed together, sending all their enemies dead and gone. As soon as the purple lights cleared up and they caught their breath, a beaten down flamingo emerged from the trees and held his staff; that must've been the hermit.

"Come closer so I can see you in the light." he said in a weary voice. The trio walked up to him but not dangerously close. "Tell me, why have you returned here?"

"What do you mean? _I've _never been here before." Gnomeo said, confused.

"Not _you; _the female." he said, referring to Juliet.

"You must be mistaken." Juliet said.

"Indeed...your _appearance _has changed, but _not your eyes;_" the hermit told her, getting closer to her. "Your eyes give everything away. _You _are the red gnome..._Juliet; the terror of the skies..._the Dark Master's puppet."

"I was, but...but I'm not anymore! I...I'm not proud of many things I've done." Juliet admitted, hanging her head.

"Oh, is it that simple...to turn your back on Malefor?" the hermit scolded at her.

"You don't have to listen to him, Juliet." Gnomeo said, trying to comfort her. Juliet looked up at him a little angry. Then they heard the apes again and looked around for a second.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows? The Apes too had served the Dark Master, but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him. This is how the Dark Master repaid them; doomed to remain in the dark, feeding off the power of other's, never being fulfilled." the hermit explained. "You can run..." he said, starting to laugh. "But you cannot hide, Juliet." he finished. Juliet hung her head; her eyes filling with tears.

"Juliet, let's go!" Gnomeo insisted. The two began to walk away from the hermit to avoid anymore harm being done.

"The Dark Master will find you..." the hermit chuckled at her, beginning to laugh again. Juliet wiped her tears that were slowly trying to escape her eyes.

"Juliet...are you okay?" Gnomeo asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, but then calmed herself for a second. "I'll be fine..."

"Well, _I'm not!_" Shroom butted in, cutting in-front of them. "Was I the only one that was _freaked out _by that guy!?" he complained, beginning to mumble like the hermit. "Sheesh! Okay, at least it wasn't a _complete _waste of time." He then pulled out from behind him the key! "Ta-daa!" Gnomeo and Juliet looked at him in surprise. He than begin to hop away and looked back at them. "Come on; what'cha waitin' for!?" he called to them. They didn't even bother to ask _how _he got it, but he got it; so they continued on to search for the supply cave. Juliet carried on with the memory of what the hermit said to her. _You can run, but you cannot hide, Juliet. _She shook it off her for a second as they crossed through the cave, but then it came back to her. _The Dark Master will find you. _She stopped for a minute and rubbed her head. Gnomeo turned around and went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about what he said to you, okay?" he told her, soothingly.

"What if he's right? What if Malefor's after me? What if he catches me? What if he..." she stopped and sat down on the ground with her legs to her chest, feeling pressure. Gnomeo knelt down beside her.  
_  
_"I promise that he won't do anything to you, Juliet. There's no way he can get to you now." Gnomeo assured her. She looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. "Now, come on, we got a supply cave to find." he smiled at her, pulling her back to her feet.

"Alright, let's go." she replied, smiling at him. They continued through the cave and back at the valley. They looked around for a moment until Gnomeo noticed something on the other side of the river. They began to run after it until they figured out that they had found the supply cave, but it was guarded by enemies. Gnomeo was about to go after them, but Juliet pulled him back. "Hold on, I got this." she smirked. She created a ball of poison in her hands and then aimed towards the enemies like she was bowling. Finally, she rolled and released it at full speed and it knocked all the enemies down and out. "YES!" she cried in victory.

"Nice one!" Gnomeo complimented. They ran up to the supply cave, unlocked it, and then took two orbs out of them.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said these were heavy." Gnomeo said, groaning by the weight of them.

"Well, there's no way we'll get over the river and to the raft on our jet packs. Let's use the bridge and then we'll take a quick leap across the river and run to the raft." Juliet told him.

"Alright, let's hop to it." he replied. They lifted their heavy orbs and did exactly as Juliet said; they crossed the bridge, they leaped over the river, and they ran their way to the raft. Long behold, they found it and felt relieved as they dropped their orbs onto the platforms that unhooked the raft and sent it to the water. Enemies began to approach the two gnomes, but they avoided them by jumping onto the raft. There was just one problem. "Where are the ores?"

"What ores?" The two looked at each other and noticed the enemies getting closer. Juliet noticed something she could hold onto, and then she got an idea as their bond began to glow. "Gnomeo, the chain!"

"What about it?" Gnomeo asked, looking at the chain. Then they got the same idea. Gnomeo revved up his jet pack and set Shroom down on the raft with Juliet.

"Hey! Don't you leave me down here with her!" Shroom yelled at him. Juliet grabbed onto the hook while Gnomeo got himself into the air and began to fly forward. Surprisingly, the raft began to move! Gnomeo held onto the chain and pulled with all his might as they made their way down the river and away from the enemies. That is, until they got blocked by two nets blocking the river. Quickly, the left the raft and pulled the switch that rolled the nets in and avoided the enemies as they hopped back onto the raft and continued on. Then they got blocked by two more nets! They got off the raft and went to pull them in, but the enemies already caught up to them.

"I'll handle this." Juliet assured Gnomeo. Gnomeo guarded the wheel to turn the nets while Juliet used all her strength to conjure up a huge shadow hand! Gnomeo stood back for a moment as Juliet controlled the hand to grip all the enemies together and choke them to their death. To finish them off, she made the hand take them underground and that was the last they saw of those guys. She dusted off her hands for a second and went back to the wheel. Gnomeo starred at her for a second in fear. "What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." he stuttered. They rolled the wheel and turned the nets in and then headed back to the raft. Shroom looked at Juliet the same way Gnomeo did. But he kept quiet as Gnomeo began to pull the raft again, hopefully with no more blockages. At long last, they had arrived at the waterfall and Meadow stood with a cane, waiting for them.

"You've come back...thank you." Meadow managed to say.

"Oh yeah, it was really no problem at all; I did all the work." Shroom gloated. "I'm just kidding." he said. "I really did." he whispered to Meadow.

"Let's get you home." Gnomeo told him, helping him get onto the raft. Juliet and Shroom sat beside him as Gnomeo got the raft a little down the river and made it back to the village. Everyone looked over and saw them slowly walking up and quickly reacted.

"Meadow! You're wounded. How-"

"I will be fine...thanks to these two gnomes." Meadow interrupted another flamingo. Shroom put his hands on his hips since he didn't get any credit. Juliet smirked at him as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Meadow, please forgive me; these gnomes willingly sought to help you when_ I_ chose not to." Chief Prowlus apologized to him. He then turned to Featherstone, who had been freed. "I do not share your faith in this gnome, Featherstone, but by putting you in chains...I committed an error."

"We _all_ make mistakes." Featherstone replied.

"Yes, and I shall try to atone for mine if you will permit me." he said, handing Featherstone a paper with writing on it. "Use the forbidden tunnel; it will lead you directly to the Gnome City. If this gnome is indeed our last hope, then I bid you safe passage...and good luck." he finished. Featherstone nodded.

"We _could _use your help." Featherstone said. Chief Prowlus just looked at him. "Very well; the invitation shall be left open" With that, the gang headed out to find the tunnel and seek for safety. After a few minutes of walking, they finally found it as Gnomeo and Juliet looked up at Featherstone. "Meet me here as soon as you are ready to set out for Warfang; I shall be waiting for you." Featherstone told them.

"No, we're ready to go." Gnomeo said.

"Very well; just give me a second." he replied. He went over to the passage and followed the instructions on the paper until it finally opened. He allowed the three of them to go in first as Shroom hopped impatiently.

"Uh, oh, Featherstone...do we _have_ to go this way?" he asked.

"If we march quickly, we shall reach the Gnome City by daybreak." Featherstone replied.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for answering." Shroom said sarcastically.

...

_Flashback_

After many obstacles, Gnomeo finally caught up to Juliet, who was still walking out. "Juliet, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." he exclaimed. She turned around to face him.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Gnomeo." she scolded.

"That's good enough for me; let's go! See ya! Huh." Shroom butted in.

"Please...don't make this harder for me than it already is." Juliet pleaded with Gnomeo.

"I'm just trying to understand..." Gnomeo admitted.

"I'm leaving, Gnomeo; I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through...I can't stay." she explained, hanging her head.

"Juliet, nobody blames you for what happened." he told her.

"Huh, I do; speak for yourself." Shroom scoffed.

"_Shroom..._" Gnomeo scolded.

"No, Shroom is right; and every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it." she admitted. "Gnomeo, your place is here, your destiny is here, but...mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

"Juliet...I..I don't want you to go." Gnomeo admitted, nearly tearing up.

"Goodbye...Gnomeo." she said, almost tearing up herself. She quickly turned and ran away before anyone else got hurt, including herself. Gnomeo was about to chase after her, 'til he realized that he couldn't do anything to change her mind. He shook his head.

"Now, can we finally get some sleep around here? I've been only sort of half-sleeping with one eye open for weeks now...alternating eyes of course; it lessens the strain, but I tell ya, it's taken a toll. Hey, was this twitch always there?" Shroom went on. He looked and noticed that Gnomeo was getting a bit drowsy. "Gnomeo? You okay, buddy?" And then, Gnomeo fell to the ground motionless. "Hey, I wanna sleep too, but I didn't mean _now!_" Shroom said, crossing his arms. "Let's at least get inside; it's...it's dark out, man, and I don't like it." He noticed that Gnomeo still wouldn't move. "Hello? Anyone home? Yoohoo!?" he said, moving closer to him. Still motionless, Gnomeo entered a vivid dream that even _he _could not explain; and boy, what a dream it was...

_End of Flashback_

...

After a long night of walking, resting, and groaning, they finally reached the outskirts of the Gnome City, but something wasn't right. Featherstone knelt to the ground. "I feel vibrations in the earth; we must be getting close."

"_Finally!_" Shroom spat.

"I've never seen the Gnome City before." Gnomeo said, looking ahead.

"It was built long ago by the Moles in honor of their friendship with the gnomes. Before Malefor, gnomes were quite revered." Featherstone explained.

"Shh!" Juliet exclaimed. They paused and heard noises...really bad noises.

"I heard it too. Quickly!" Featherstone insisted as they all began to run. They ran as fast as they could 'til Featherstone saw something. "It has begun..." he said. What they saw was unspeakable; it was all out war! Moles shooting out at an army of thousands summoned by Malefor. There was fire everywhere; battle cries were heard all around. "This way! Stay close!" Featherstone instructed the trio. But before the three could catch up to Featherstone, a fireball struck one of the buildings and it crashed between Featherstone and the rest of the gang. It blocked Gnomeo, Juliet, and Shroom's way to him. Featherstone turned around and stepped back. "I'm alright, but you won't be able to get through this way! Go; find Ignitus!" he yelled to his friends.

"Okay! Good luck!" Gnomeo called over to him. They turned to run out and find Ignitus until they heard pleads and cries from above.

"Help! Please! Help us!" the voices cried. Juliet stopped and turned around.

"Gnomeo, look!" she called to him. He turned over with her and noticed the burning building and he moles inside it.

"They need our help!" Gnomeo cried. Now would have been a good time for a water source.

**Damn, I'm gonna shoot myself if I keep staying up this late to write these things xD But hey, anything for my bros. ;) Now, er, like I said, things won't be as long as the first chapter cause one, I don't have to explain as much and two, I'M LAZY, OKAY! IT'S HARD TO COME UP WITH CHIZ DURING THE ACTUAL GAMEPLAY INSTEAD OF CUTSCENES! Just be happy that I put the flashbacks and extra dialogue okay! AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO 4,000 WORDS SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT, DUDE! Oh, and the flashbacks from the first 2 chapters were from "A New Beginning" but this one in this chapter is from "The Eternal Night." Why do I put the flashbacks in here? It's so you can better understand the story. I hope you guys like this so far and I've been working hard to do this daily but don't get too used to it. Special thanks for the support on this story from my best bros, Mickey (TPATFan16) and Carrie (loreliebelle54) and for sticking by me. I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK YOU TWO DO! ;D Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some well deserved sleep! GOOD. NIGHT. *crashes out***

**~Breezy B.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gnome City

**HEY! Long time, no see, huh? As long as I've wanted to write this chapter, I've been caught up in other things. But I'm here now! ;) Omg, this week like LOVES ME! Every time I thought I was gonna have bad luck, I ended up having AMAZING LUCK! :D So, I got to meet my bro, Carrie! (lorelibelle54) IT WAS AMAZING! ;D And it's definitely not the last time we're gonna get together since we're only a city away from each other xD Plus, she might be stopping by here! LOVE YA, CARRIE! :) And I'd also like to thank all my other bros for the AWESOME support on my stories: Mickey (TPATFan16) (YOU'RE MI HERMANA DEL ALMA AND MY GNOMEY TWIN! TE AMO, BRO!), Farah (toons27) (YOU'RE STORIES ARE AMAZING AND SO ARE YOUR DRAWINGS ON DEVIANTART! YOU ROCK, DUDE!), jbabe (AS MUCH AS I FEEL LIKE STRANGLING SOMEONE WHEN YOU LEAVE ME HANGING, YOU'RE STORIES ARE INCREDIBLE! KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK!), love345 (YOU'RE SUPER NICE AND I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORIES AS WELL! I HOPE YOU MAKE MORE SOON!) and everyone else on here! You're all AMAZING! ;) Now, whaddya say we get this show on the road? :)**

"Help! Please! Help us!" the moles cried from inside the burning building. The two gnomes paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan. _What to do, what to do! _Just then, Gnomeo caught his eye on something. He found a large pump that would fill a nearby pool with water!

"Quickly, I've got an idea!" Gnomeo nudged Juliet.

"Don't worry; we're gonna get you guys out of there!" Juliet assured the moles.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" one mole cried. "Help! Please! Ow! I don't like fire! Help!" But the two had already headed to the pump. They grabbed onto it at the same time and pushed it down with all their might until they heard something behind them. _Great, more enemies! _Quickly, the two reacted away from the pump and threw punches at the small, but deadly creatures. Gnomeo dashed through them all with his flame and set them all on fire, which probably wasn't the best solution given the situation they were all in at the moment. Most of them vanished but the few that were left got pounded to the ground by Juliet.

"Nice work." Gnomeo complimented.

"What can I say?" Juliet gloated, giving him a high five.

"Over here; come on!" he insisted as they began to pull down the pump again. As much strength as they used, they still couldn't get it all the way. Giving one last tug, they finally managed to fill the pool with water as it splashed out from the other side. They felt victorious until they heard shrieks from the moles again.

"I can't breathe!" The two ran back to where they were and noticed that the flames were getting better!

"_Now _what do we do? How do we get the water to them?" Juliet asked. Gnomeo looked around for a second until he saw a short path that led to a cage filled with buckets!

"This way!" he called to her. They ran as fast as they could until they got to the cage and pulled down the lever to open it. "Quickly, grab a bucket!" Gnomeo instructed, picking one up.

"The fire is spreading!" they heard the moles cry. "Oh fire...Oh help!" Not wasting time, Juliet grabbed two buckets while Gnomeo got one and they raced back to the pool. Juliet filled her's up first and got as close to the building as she could, flew up into the air and tossed one bucket of water at the flames. The flames slowly started to disappear.

"Look! It's working! The flames are dying down!" Juliet called to Gnomeo. He raced up to her and tossed his bucket at the flames as well. Again, they began to disappear.

"We nearly got it!" Gnomeo assured the moles, who were still shaking in fear. Still, the fire struck fear to them.

"No! Help! Please!" one cried. "Help! Help, please!" With one final trip, Gnomeo and Juliet took the last bucket and tossed it at the flames. With that, the flames had vanished.

"We did it!" Juliet said, victoriously. The moles coughed and headed to their door, away from the building. Gnomeo and Juliet set their feet back on the ground to meet them. Shroom hopped over to them, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time.

"Thank you...thank you! You...you saved our lives!" one mole thanked them.

"It's no big deal! Risking our lives, saving people, dodging danger, taking it to the man!" Shroom listed, chuckling to himself. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at him awkwardly. "It's an occupation." he said.

"Look out!" a mole from an upper building cried. "Siege engines! They're sending in their war machines!" It was all-out war from the city's boundaries! Knowing what was about to happen, Gnomeo and Juliet turned to the gnomes in-front of them.

"Listen to me, everyone who can still fight must go to the ramparts!" Gnomeo instructed them.

"The rest of you, run; get under cover!" Juliet added. The moles nodded their heads and took their places. Gnomeo and Juliet ran with the gnomes heading to the ramparts while Shroom stayed behind, confused as always.

"Okay, wait, putting out fires is one thing, but..._hey! _*scoff* Wait for me!"

...

Once making it to the gates to one of the upper parts of the city, Gnomeo and Juliet pulled down the levers for the moles to make it through and up the stairs. The two quickly followed until they reached where everyone else was. What they saw shocked them; fireballs were shot back and forth from here to there. Fire was all around and many artifacts were destroyed or singed. There were many, many, many of the Dark Master's forces out in the opens of enemy lines, and very, very few warriors and defenders of the Gnome City. Many flying creatures brought up enemies to fight up where they were. The creatures then began to hit the canon of Gnome City's which caused panic from the moles. "Help! We can't let them destroy the catapult; it's our only chance against the battling ram!" the lead mole yelled. Gnomeo and Juliet ran to the catapult and attacked the enemies. Making things go faster, Juliet got into her wind tornado and sucked in all of them and then tossed them off the building. "I can't fire anymore!" the mole called from the catapult. The two gnomes noticed the lever over at the tail source. "Quick, we have to reload!" They ran to the lever and pulled it back down, reloading the catapult and allowing the mole to shoot at Siege Tower. But something shot back. "It's gonna shoot!" The enemies' catapult was ready to shoot again and then...

**BAM!**

It shot right at the catapult of Gnome City's and caused it to be slightly damaged. Not only that, but they sent a Siege Tower docked nearby them which released more creatures to battle. The mole aimed at the battlefield and shot right back at them. Meanwhile, Gnomeo and Juliet were torn by what to do. They quickly decided to repair the catapult before going to destroy the tower. They reached into a panel by the catapult and somehow managed to fix it before it broke down. After that, they ran to the Siege Tower and noticed a crystal on it, which could help them destroy this tower. Enemies, however, blocked their way. "I'll hold them off while you destroy the crystal." Juliet instructed Gnomeo. Without wasting time, Gnomeo went over to the crystal as far as he could go and was about to attack it with his powers until he realized that these crystals sucked in all his mana! **(Mana is like a video game term for magic, power, energy, etc.) **He resulted into just plain punching and kicking it. Some of his mana came back to him, which made him realize that he could only get it back by destroying it, so he kept at it. Juliet struck fear into her opponents' hearts and knocked many of them off the cliff. She grabbed onto one of them with her wind and tossed them around like a rag-doll and noticed that she was hitting the crystal with them. "Juliet, keep that up! I think it's working!" Gnomeo called to her. She threw the creature at the crystal and then knocked it against it, causing the crystal, and the tower, to collapse and return Gnomeo and Juliet's mana.

"We're not out of it yet! Just keep it up!" the mole called to everyone. Suddenly, he noticed a large fireball coming right at the catapult. He watched in fear as it struck right at it, knocking him right out of the catapult! He had landed a little far from it and it was left unattended. As he attempted to run back to it, enemies surrounded him, causing him to cower in fear.

"Look! We need to get him back on that catapult!" Juliet called out.

"Alright, let's hurry; the tower is closing in!" Gnomeo replied. They ran towards the mole and then noticed that the catapult needed some more repairing to hold off until they got him back on there. They reached into the panel and re-booted it and then ran towards the mole. They fought off the enemies and protected him best they could. But every-time they got closer to the catapult, the more enemies that came. The two wasted no time destroying the enemies until the mole got back to the catapult safely. But there was just one problem.

"I can't fire anymore!" the mole cried out. Gnomeo and Juliet ran over to the tail lever and pulled it back down, reloading the catapult once again as the mole shot down yet another Siege Tower. Suddenly, more enemies appeared to destroy the catapult! Gnomeo and Juliet quickly fended them off as the war around them got worse by the minute. And then, out of nowhere, another Siege Tower appeared nearby for the gnomes to destroy. They repaired the catapult a third time before rushing over to destroy another crystal.

"Alright, same as last time! You fight them off while I take care of the crystal!" Gnomeo instructed. Juliet quickly infected the 3 enemies with poison then ran over and attacked them with her bare hands. Gnomeo punched the crystal as hard as he could, but was blinded by the light it showed off.

"Duck!" Juliet called to Gnomeo. He turned around and saw the 3 enemies flying right at him, so he ducked down as they hit the crystal, destroying both it and the tower. "I'm out of ammunition!" the mole called to them. They headed back to flip the switch once again for him so he could shoot at another Siege Tower once more. The forces went with rage as the two gnomes watched in horror, scared of what they were about to do. Shroom caught sight of something and tapped Gnomeo on the shoulder, which caused him and Juliet to turn around. Then Juliet heard something behind her, so she spun around and noticed something that really surprised them all. It was the flamingos from Avalar! Chief Prowlus stood near a bush, sword in hand, and then he stood.

"Follow me!" he commanded the other flamingos.

"AVALAR!" they all shouted. It was a battle cry; they were actually going to help them! But Gnomeo and Juliet still watched in horror as the enemies had their catapult ready to aim. Then...

**BOOM!**

Right at the catapult! It had terrible damage! Not only that, but this time, _two _Siege Towers were sent to them! Gnomeo and Juliet knew right then that it was up to them to finish off this war. Without any hesitation, the two headed to the first tower and repeated their process of fending off the enemies and destroying the crystal. Only this time, there was more struggle. Juliet formed a poison ball with her hands and shot streaks off them at the enemies, knocking them over and killing some of them. The remaining enemies tried to attack Gnomeo, but Juliet conjured up her shadow hand and gripped them all from behind and smashed them all right into the ground just as Gnomeo had destroyed that crystal. To reach the other one faster, they revved up their jet packs and rushed to the other crystal. This time, Juliet attacked the crystal while Gnomeo created an electricity ball to shock all the enemies in place while he helped Juliet. With one final strike, the two had destroyed the crystal and the tower both. "We got a bulls-eye; spot on! With a few more shots, mate, I can destroy it. Help me reload just one more time." the mole called to them. With that, they ran back to the tail end and pulled down the lever with all their might and successfully reloaded the catapult and the mole took the final shots. But, a large machine pulled in and forced the city gates open! No one had noticed yet, however. The mole took the final shot and the enemies' catapult burst into flames! Everyone from the Gnome City cheered at their victory, even though they weren't fully victorious just yet. Before they knew it, a large, green, mutant, dog-like creature rampaged towards the gate!

"Close the gates! Close the gates! Don't let it in!" Shroom panicked, causing the moles to rush towards the gates. But they were too late; it pushed right through! Featherstone was right by the gates as he watched in horror of the monster that was in-front of him. He dodged it's punch but he had no escape from this. It was up to Gnomeo and Juliet now. Using their jet packs, they flew over to where Featherstone and the large creature were and watched as the moles lit a fire orb that would keep the gates closed and won't allow enemies to get in. Hunter continued to avoid the hits thrown at him until he managed to rush over to the side when the monster caught sight of the two gnomes. As Featherstone shot the creature with arrows, Gnomeo and Juliet acted quickly as they held their breath and concentrated, holding hands as purple light began to surround them. And then...

**WHOOSH!**

Furry city! They both struck at the same time right at the monster, quickly damaging it. It struggled to fight back but their furry was too strong. Finally, the light went out and the monster had collapsed to the ground, defeated. Just when they thought it was all over, the impact of the monster hitting the ground caused the flames to the fire orb to go out as enemies opened up the gates! The moles reacted fast and attempted to close them, but couldn't get it to close all the way. Many enemies managed to squeeze through and attack the gnomes. "Okay, alright team; we gotta keep these gates closed." Shroom instructed. "So, you keep the gates closed." he said, running over by Featherstone. "I'm gonna watch you to make sure you're okay!" Then, Gnomeo and Juliet rushed over to the gates and helped the moles push them closed until it was fully shut. The moles stood by it while the two gnomes ran over by the two torches. Gnomeo lit them with his fire while Juliet knocked down a few enemies that broke in. After Gnomeo lit the torches, the tubes that led to the fire orb slowly began to reach the gates. When Juliet finished off the last enemy, they noticed the gates beginning to break open again. They ran back over and shut them once again and waited there until the fire orb was finally full and the gates were sealed. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other with relief.

"They're retreating!" a mole called out. Featherstone, Shroom, Gnomeo and Juliet all went up to the top battle grounds and saw that it was true; they _are _retreating!

"This is odd..." Juliet said with suspicion. "Why are they retreating when they were so close to taking the city?"

"_'Why are they retreating when they're so...' _Who cares!?" Shroom scoffed at her.

"I feel it too; something's not right..." Featherstone said.

"They're turning around! Look!" Gnomeo pointed out. They were all now coming back towards the city. Why? Suddenly, from out of the flames, the Golem appeared. Gnomeo's eyes widened at the sight of it. It let out a large roar!

"Hush little baby...don't say a word. Mamma's gonna buy you- a big monster wants to kill me..." Shroom mumbled to himself, cowering in fear. The Golem emerged closer and closer to the city until it went underground. Featherstone's face fell with complete horror. They watched in fear as the Golem got through the gates from underground.

"It's in the earth beneath us! All of you, run! Run!" Juliet shouted to the moles down below. And then the Golem emerged from the ground with a growl. It smashed through a bridge in rage and then used his powers to use building parts to form a new arm for itself. From up in the sky, the four elder gnomes watched in horror of what was happening.

"Cyril, the city is burning; see what you can do about it!" a large orange gnome instructed a teal colored gnome. "Volteer, try to distract its vision!" he instructed a yellow gnome. Then he turned to a green gnome. "Terrador, follow me! We'll attack it head on!" And with that, they flew to their assigned places.

"Gnomeo, Juliet, go find shelter; leave us to deal with this." Featherstone insisted the gnomes. Gnomeo looked out into the battlefield, not satisfied with this decision.

"What are we going to do!?" Juliet asked, not satisfied either.

"What do you mean _'what are we going to...' _Didn't you just hear Featherstone?" Shroom scolded. They both looked at Gnomeo.

"We're not leaving; we can stop this!" he insisted. And that's just what they were going to do.

**Ahh, you see I didn't put a flashback in this one, right? ;) That's because there wasn't really a good time for one in this chapter. There might be one in the next one but I'm not sure. If you have any questions about the story, let me know in the reviews and I'll see about putting in a flashback to explain about it. Although, if it says it later in the story, then I can't help you 'til that certain chapter. Does this make sense? xD Anyways, I've had a long and exciting day so I'm gonna just relax and watch some old movies and T.V. shows until 3 in the morning! :) Typical Breezy *tsk tsk* So, I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter where we get introduced to some more characters and meet some ones we haven't seen in a while. 'Til then, my bros. ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


End file.
